El Amor Duele
by AlgoLindo
Summary: "Este escrito participa de la convocatoria de Hallowen de SNR/EF" El amor y los celos se mezclan en una lujuria sin fin, ellos se aman mas allá de toda racionabilidad, son capaces de perdonar cada golpe y cada infidelidad, pero... ¿cual es el limite entre el amor y la locura? Jean/Marco Síndrome de Estocolmo Celos Yandere Locura Sangre Muestre de Personajes
1. Amores de Sangre

Primer Capítulo  
Prov. Jean  
Segundo Capitulo  
Prov. Marco

La sangre escurría por sus manos y la pistola en el cajón le hacia una invitación demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla, aun podían estar juntos, solo debía matar al monstruo que había dañado a su novio y todo volvería como antes.

.

.  
Jean Kirschtein había crecido en un ambiente que confundía fácilmente el amor con el consumismo, hijo único de una familia acomodada vio cumplidos todos sus caprichos desde temprana edad. Su padre solía ser alguien irascible tanto que un día en plena discusión con su esposa le dio un infarto, la mujer tuvo una actitud de lo más cruel al respecto, sentándose a tomar un Martini mientras su esposo moría; para ella la vida no era otra cosa que una continua sucesión de eventos y fiestas, asique cuando su único hijo le pidió su parte de la herencia y una manutención la mujer accedió sin muchos problemas, de esa forma podía divertirse sin tener que criar a un adolecente, para eso estaban las mucamas, con sus veinte años Jean ya tenía su propia casa, sus estudios terminados y una empresa bajo su mando, pues su progenitora le cedió el mando del imperio económico de su difunto esposo.

Jean había mantenido una relación bastante larga con Mikasa Arckerman una joven con un prometedor futuro en la industria de la moda, hija de un gran escritor y una famosa cantante de ópera japonesa, había heredado al igual que su primo Levi Arckerman -actor- una belleza sin igual haciéndolos dueños y señores del cine y las pasarelas internacionales, la joven mujer había capturado el corazón de miles pero solo Jean había tenido el honor de ser correspondido, este le había pedido casamiento en una intima y romántica cena pero la joven se excuso diciendo que lo pensaría, desde ese día se hiso negar al teléfono y dejo de frecuentar los lugares en los cuales podían encontrarse, aceptó trabajos largos fuera del país y de manera fría y absoluta corto todas las relaciones con el joven magnate, menos de un mes después se anunciaba en las revistas de chimentos el compromiso entre la joven asiática y el heredero de una conocida familia de médicos Alemanes; mas que su corazón Jean vio roto su orgullo, aunque tuviera todo un sequito de mujeres dispuestas a casarse con el sin pensarlo había sido el juguete de la muchacha durante años, desde ese entonces la vida del rubio se dividió en dos, de día se enfrascaba en el trabajo y de noche salía a todas las fiestas que pudiera, haciendo gala de su fortuna y encanto varonil, vivía a base de suplementos calóricos y cafeína, pero a pesar de tener una joven increíblemente hermosa en su cama cada noche se sentía solo e incomprendido, esas mujeres lo querían solo para poder alardear haber pasado la noche con él, pues dinero no les faltaba, se había transformado en un trofeo difícil de obtener y por ende muy codiciado, pero de Mikasa ni la sombra.  
Entre una la fiesta de Sasha la heredera de una gran cadena gastronómica y la de Marlo el hijo de un senador había un gran trayecto en el cual Jean termino perdiéndose;  
mientras este intentaba no perder la discusión que mantenía con su GPS de tonada gallega fue testigo de una escena digna de telenovela, parado en un barrio extremadamente pobre un hombre sucio y panzón echaba a patadas a un chico de no más de quince años a la calle, su rostro reflejaba un tristeza sin igual, una pena que conmovería a cualquiera, para finalizar la postal había comenzado a llover y la noche se hiso más fría.  
"¿Qué más da?"  
Jean bajo la ventanilla de su deportivo y se asomo con precaución  
-¿Te llevo?  
el adolecente lo pensó unos segundos para luego aceptar sin muchos rodeos  
-Gracias en serio, la lluvia me agarro de sorpresa- el joven traía una remera del Pato Lucas, estaba tan gastada que el negro de la misma se había transformado en un gris sucio, sus pantalones estaban rasgados y con algún que otro parche, pero lo que le dio la certeza de que esa indumentaria provenía de alguna obra de caridad fueron las zapatillas, tan rotas que no había manera de que el agua no hubiera mojado sus pies, con solo una gran cantidad de cinta adhesiva uniendo la suela con la parte frontal de la misma, era la primera vez que Jea veía a un "pobre" en carne y hueso, parecía demasiado sumiso y desnutrido, pero limpio y educado, bien sabia el que su condición social no lo hacia ladrón pero igual tuvo reparo en asegurar con la mirada que el joven no estuviera armado.  
-De nada, tómalo como mi buena acción del día ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Marco ¿y usted?  
-jajajaja ¿Usted, que edad crees que tengo?  
-Oh lo lamento es que…bueno…yo tengo quince  
-Jaja solo porque llevo un traje no significa que sea un viejo, me llamo Jean, tengo veinte- el agua que goteaba por sus negros cabellos y sus diminutas pecas adornaban un tierno rostro de niño, de ojos pequeños y sinceros que daban el cierre perfecto al que era todo un poema visual- pero igualmente ¿tu madre no te enseño a no subirte a los autos de los extraños con esa edad?  
-Yo…digamos que no tengo madre…- el resto del viaje fue un gran e incomodo silencio, en menos de veinte segundos Jean había logrado meter la pata, era obvio que no tenia familia, por algo había sido echado de su hogar, el joven magnate se sintió de lo peor por haber hecho semejante pregunta -oh llegamos  
-¿Una iglesia…eres monje o algo así?- pretendiendo ser gracioso se topo con la mirada algo asustadiza del quinceañero  
-No bueno…digamos que no tengo donde pasar la noche, asique…pediré refugio aquí-  
-No, no, no, imposible, tengo una casa enorme, te quedaras en el cuarto de las visitas- Jean dio un volantazo y se dirigió hacia su residencia  
-Pero si no nos conocemos- el rubio freno en seco en plena calle aun teniendo luz verde, con una cara de pocos amigos enfrento al joven a su lado  
-¿Tienes un mejor lugar donde ir? los católicos no son tan buenos, no te darán refugio  
-Bueno es solo que…nadie ayuda tanto a un desconocido  
-Estoy aburrido y no me vendría mal charlar con alguien- si lo pensaba bien ese chico podía ser su solución, era alguien diferente a sus "amigos" capaz alguien más desdichado que él podría comprenderlo viendo sus más grandes problemas como cosas más sencillas y si, la verdad se sentía muy solo y prefería pasar la noche con un desconocido que en una fiesta donde todos aparentaban ser amigos cuando si pudieran se arrancarían gustosos los ojos.  
-Esta bien- una sonrisa y todo volvía a ser sereno  
Jean se sintió superior ante la mirada de asombro de Marco, era natural que el chico no hubiera ni en sus mas locas fantasía pensado de poder entrar a un barrio residencial privado, el Country contaba con todo lo que la gente adinerada podía necesitar, enormes campos de golf, escuelas para la elite, spa, piletas y gimnasios, centros de recreación y salones de fiestas, todo rodeado de una gran muro vigilado las veinticuatro horas por guardias y cables eléctricos, solo la gente más rica podía vivir en ese paraíso terrenal y debía pagar una cuota aun siendo propietario del terreno que ocupaba, dentro de esta ciudad en miniatura había sub barrios, Jean era el dueño de todo el lugar y se había reservado un barrio interno solo para él y su mansión al estilo Rey Sol.  
-Por-el-amor-de dios… no me diga que vive aquí…  
-Ya deja de darme de usted, solo te llevo cinco años- el resto de la noche fue mágica, el joven moreno veía en cada habitación un mundo, mientras que Jean redescubrió su hogar, recordando que tenia millones de habitaciones y cosas que jamás usaba o que quedaron en el olvido, de a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo frívola que era su existencia y de la pureza que emanaba Marco, era de trato fácil y amable, pasaron la noche jugando videojuegos, viendo películas y comiendo hasta no poder mas, para sorpresa de Jean el chico se había mostrado siempre sumiso y respetuoso, hasta que le puso una bandeja en frente, el hambre era algo desconocido para el rubio pero para el pecoso era un constante acompañante, el magnate por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuan encerrados en su mundo habían vivido y en cuanto podían ganar solo con recoger a un chico sin techo, alguien que estaba dispuesto a sonreír y seguirlo siempre a cambio de un plato de comida; ese fue el trato tácito, Marco seria su mejor amigo y Jean le daría cobijo.

Hacía ya un par de meses que Jean se había percatado de la debilidad física de Marco, tantos años de miseria lo hacían mas vulnérale, asique se aprovecho un poco de la situación, sabiendo que el adolecente no podía seguirle el ritmo por más de tres días corridos lo seguía arrastrando de fiesta en fiesta, las mañanas se le hacían difíciles, la escuela le quedaba muy lejos por lo tanto más de una vez el pecoso tuvo que seguir de largo e ir sin dormir, por suerte al ser una escuela pública de los suburbios no debía llevar uniforme asique de vez en cuando salía de una fiesta y sin más que su nombre se dirigía hacia el salón de clases, esa mañana no era otra que una de las tantas que Marco no llegaría a la escuela, solo algo había cambiado y no, no era el increíble dolor de cabeza y nauseas fruto de los excesos nocturnos, si no la lujosa habitación de hotel y las marcas en su cuerpo; de los dos el único en recordar fríamente lo sucedido era Jean, el otro solo había sacado la cuenta cayendo en la respuesta obvia, mientras que el adolecente se paseaba nervioso por el lugar el mayor se sintió en el cielo, sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche de su vida.  
-Hola pecas- recostado con aire de superioridad en la blanca y desordenada cama el rubio tomo un largo trago de la botella de agua mineral que había tirada en el piso  
-Ho-hola Jean- como siempre el chico se mostraba cauteloso  
-Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó anoche ¿te duele mucho?  
-Un poco… ¿me odias?  
-Nop, para nada, de hecho me gustaría repetirlo- su mirada era una mescla entre lujuria y cariño, pero el menor solo vio la mitad de las intenciones del magnate, respondiendo son un gran sonrojo- eso sí…no quiero solo esto, no necesito tu cuerpo, necesito otra cosa, si no me quieres esto no sirve de nada, puedo tener sexo con quien quiera, pero no puedo amar a cualquiera ¿me entiendes?- su rostro ahora era serio, no quería ser usado de esa forma por el menor, aceptaba ser su sustento económico a cambio de que se riera de sus chistes y le hiciera compañía, pero no quería ser mas el trofeo sexual de alguien, quería ser amado, quería amar.  
Solo una sonrisa, con solo eso Marco le entrego las llaves de su corazón, algo de lo cual paradójicamente jamás, ni en sus últimos días se arrepentiría.

Siendo ya de noche Jean camino silencioso hacia la habitación de Marco, los empleados estaban durmiendo en el ala e la servidumbre, muy lejos de donde ellos residían, el mayor abrió la puerta con cautela, espiando el interior, viendo como las sabanas se movían con el ritmo de la respiración del joven, tranquilo…pacifico, las pesadas cortinas no estaban cerradas, no…Marco nunca las cerraba, solo dejaba las telas semi transparentes por inercia lo cual le daba cierta luminosidad al ambiente, no había nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba exactamente como la noche anterior, las ropas en la misma silla, los libros de texto sobre el escritorio, el celular apagado y cargando en la cómoda, Jean permaneció allí parado unas horas hasta que se dio por satisfecho y volvió a dormir.

La tarde estaba horrible, amenazo con llover desde muy temprano asique Jean fue a buscar a Marco a la escuela, hacia unas semanas que lo hacía, llegaba sin previo aviso unos minutos antes que las clases terminaran, el joven se había mostrado reacio a recibir ciertas manifestaciones de afecto tan publicas pero nunca se negó, esa tarde sería igual, a no ser por aquella joven rubia de ojos celestes, su expresión era fría y desinteresada, le recordó en cierto modo a Mikasa pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, si no su mera existencia, pero no haría una escena pública ni mucho menos privada, ellos eran pareja hace relativamente poco, aun recordaba lo difícil que fue llevarlo a la cama sobrio, le había dolido mucho, se había asustado y quejado pero luego de unas cuantas veces más, casi obligado había sabido encontrar placer en esos encuentros.  
-¿Quién es esa chica?  
-¿Cuál?  
-No te hagas el tonto, la rubia con la cual salirse del edificio- el deportivo se alejaba a toda velocidad de los suburbios y con él las criticas, rumores y burlas que ocasionaban la presencia de un hombre como Jean en esa zona carenciada.  
-Se llama Annie, va a mi curso, no habla mucho, sus mejores amigos faltaron hoy asique se sentó con migo- no era un escena de celos pero el semblante osco del mayor no dejaba dudas sobre su estado de ánimo  
-¿Y porque faltaron sus amigos?  
-Ellos son pareja y hoy cumplían meses, no suelen faltar si no  
-¿Y con quien te sientas tú?  
-Con nadie, no me llevo mucho con los del salón  
-Bueno  
El camino siguió en silencio, Marco sabia que Jean estaba enojado pero no sabía cómo enmendar las cosas.

Jean escucho un ruido a mitad de la noche, se dio vuelta intentando dormirse sabiendo que nadie podía entrar al barrio y muchos menos a la casa que contaba con el mejor sistema de seguridad que el dinero pudiera comprar, no obstante el sonido continuo, era algo parecido a los botones de un teléfono…no un celular, alguien estaba usando WhatApp, Jean se levanto de golpe, solo había alguien lo suficientemente cercano a él para poder escuchar lo que hacía, se levanto y procurando hacer el menor ruido se dirigió hacia aquella habitación como tantas otras noches lo había hecho, esta vez sí entro, tomo el teléfono y controlo cada llamada, cada mensaje, cada foto y cada notificación, el chico solo usaba Facebook asique tardo muy poco, al no encontrar nada creyó que tal vez fue sui imaginación o solo un sueño, pero no se retiro, ya estaba ahí asique se quedo observando a su pareja dormir un rato, siempre manteniendo las debidas distancias para luego retirarse en paz.

No era la primera vez que el mayor revisaba las carpetas del joven, no sabía que esperaba encontrar, tal vez alguna escrita al borde de la hoja o algún corazón muy femenino para ser de el  
-¿Marco, quien es Christopher?  
-¿Quién?- la vos del joven sonaba distante desde la cocina donde estaba buscando algo para comer  
-¡El idiota que te escribió "te quiero amigo" en la hoja de matemática!- el chico estaba parado en el umbral con el rostro dolido, cosa que a Jean no le importo, el solo quería saber quién era y que clase de relación tenían  
-Nadie, solo un amigo  
-Pues no me gusta que te diga "te quiero", yo te quiero, no el- el mayor se fue de la habitación dando un portazo, eso tampoco era la prime vez.

Esa tarde Jean escucho las risas de una mujer provenientes del jardín, sus sospechas pronto se confirmarían, Marco lo estaba engañando con alguien, hacia ya un mes que intentaba probarlo, estaba arto de escuchar esa risa por los pasillos, el joven debía tener otro celular, capaz uno de esos que el compro y nunca uso.  
Al llegar no vio a nadie, solo a su joven amante regando una planta a la cual tenía aprecio  
-Mira, nuestro rosal está creciendo- esa sonrisa era el mejor sedante de todos, pero Jean no olvidaba, el había escuchado una risa, mientras abrasaba por la espalda al chico inhaló todo lo que pudo buscando algún rastro de perfume de mujer, pero nada.  
-Quiero que dejes de ir a la escuela, es muy lejos, podría pasarte algo en el trayecto, te contratare un instructor privado, de hecho…ya lo hice- finalizo su frase con un beso en el cuello, uno que dejaría marca, otra más en su colección.  
No obstante había logrado separar a su novio de su rubia amante había metido al lobo en la casa, el profesor particular era un hombre en la flor de su edad, rubio y de ojos celestes, parecía que el universo conspirara en su contra, esta vez era oficial, Marco si lo engañaba, estaba más que seguro, pero Erwin Smith era demasiado bueno como para dejar evidencias, Jean comenzó a trabajar desde casa, para poder controlar las actitudes de sujeto, cuanto se le acercaba para explicarle algún ejercicio, cuanto lo miraba, cuanto le sonreía hasta que por fin lo vio, el hombre le dio un caramelo y una mirada demasiado cómplice para ser un maestro, ese día el magnate decidió que no habría más educadores privados en esa casa.

Marco se removía entre las sabanas, su sueño era perturbado por algo, quizás la pelea de hace algunas horas, o el hecho de que su madre lo hubiera vuelto a llamar arrepentida por haberlo dejado esa fatídica noche, pero quizás el causante de sus malestares era esa persona parada inmóvil a los pies de su cama, sus ojos dorados lo estudiaban con cuidado, todo debía ser controlado, Jean había logrado limitar su contacto con el exterior, pero aun así debía atarlo a si, él sabía que había alguien mas en su vida y no lo permitiría, no otra vez, el mayor había llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente era alguna empleada, debía ser alguien joven.

Su respiración era dificultosa, había gritado hasta quedar afónico, la mano le dolía de tanto golpearla contra la mesada y el agua del florero goteaba sobre la pared en el cual había sido arrojado, en el suelo Marco intentaba no llorar y hacerse aun más pequeño, se lo merecía, Jean lo había visto, en su propia casa, vio como se despedía de una mucama rosándole la cintura, eran suyas las risas que tanto lo perseguían, no debería sorprenderse, ella tenía su edad, era una mujer bella y alegre ¿pero y si no era solo ella? Si la despedía el encontraría a otra mujerzuela con la cual engañarlo, debía tomar medidas.

En el free shop del aeropuerto Jean compraba mil regalo, relojes, libros, dulces, ropa, peluches, perfumes y hasta un gran ramo de flores, ese último viaje de negocios había sido terrible, antes de irse había discutido con Marco y a pesar de haberlo llamado todos los días se sentía terrible por como lo había tratado, debía compénsalo para que este no lo abandonara.  
Al llegar a su casa Marco lo recibió con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa de felicidad, agradeció cada regalo con un dulce beso e hiso mil preguntas sobre su viaje pero algo no estaba bien, Jean se sentía molesto por algo, se sentía observado, a pesar de haber reducido la servidumbre al mínimo aun había alguien escondido en la casa.

Su respiración era dificultosa, había corrido arriba y abajo por toda la casa, la maldita era rápida, solo había podido ver unos cabellos rubios y un vestido celeste moverse en las esquinas, su risa sonaba por las habitaciones haciendo difícil su localización; Marco no había querido decirle quien era ella, de hecho había negado su existencia, pero la muy puta continuaba el juego del gato y del ratón, para el joven hombre esto era demasiado, desde que volvieron de Grecia estaba mas irascible que de costumbre y todo era culpa de Eren Jeager, entre todos los malditos cruceros del mundo ese sujeto había tenido que viajar justo en el mismo que él y Marco, haciéndose amigo de este último, aun recordaba la humillación de ser sustituido por el, si también hubiera estado Mikasa en ese barco no hubiera repuesto de sus actos pero nuevamente de ella ni la sombra. Ese viaje le había enseñado algo, existían mejores formas de extraer la verdad, de enseñar y de amar, solo que esta vez a diferencia que en Grecia no se sentía culpable por sus actos.  
-¿Te decidiste a hablar cariño?- su tono y su rostros eran fríos como el hielo  
-No…se…no se dé quien hablas, Jean…Jean amor por favor créeme- las palabras salían dificultosas mescladas con lagrimas y una respiración irregular, el pánico en el rostro del adolecente sin embargo no apiado al hombre quien le dio otra patada en el rostro, Marco en su inocencia creyó que luego de esa nueva golpiza lo dejaría en paz pero este tras unas horas volvió con la misma pregunta, "¿Quién es tu amante?"  
Los gritos y suplicas se oyeron por toda la mansión, la sangre mancho el amueblado blanco y las sabanas, esa sin duda era el peor arranque de celos que el chico recordara.  
Marco estaba inmóvil con el rostro en el suelo mirando el tapizado de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido ni derramar mas lagrimas, con las muñecas firmemente agarras en las frías y grandes manos de Jean, este ya le había bajado los pantalones y se debatía entre hacerlo o no, la verdad es que quería lastimarlo, quería que llorara y que confesara de una vez, quería que se arrastrara para pedir su perdón; en un acto de crueldad sin límites el mayor penetro a su pareja sin miramientos, sin preparación, sin nada más que su présenme como lubricación arrancándole al joven un grito atroz. Jean si logro su cometido pues Marco estaba sufriendo e implorando su perdón, pero nunca confesó la identidad de su amante, el dolor que expresaba el joven era aun mayor que las primeras veces que tuvieron intimidad, nunca había sentido algo así, sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento, la sangre no paraba de correr por sus muslos y sus heridas, pensó que morirá del dolor.  
Hacia dos horas que Jean venia dormir a Marco, la sangre aun manchaba las sabanas, lo había echo suyo una incontable cantidad de veces, todas sin su consentimiento, mientras observaba el rostro dolido del chico se percato de lo que había hecho, lo había violado, lo había golpeado y esta vez no había regalo que pudiera solucionarlo ¿en que se había convertido?  
mientras acomodaba los mechones rebeldes y sucios del joven escucho un sonido lastimero, no provenía del chico a su lado, venia de la puerta, probablemente una mucama había visto la escena y se había asustado, asique se levanto para calmar a la jovencita, al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nadie, pero en el fondo del pasillo una cabellera rubia salió dispara lejos, era ella, lo había visto todo, tal vez ahora si se fuera para siempre, ahora que había visto lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de retenerlo .  
Se volvió a meter en la cama pero no durmió, no, se quedo observando y vigilando el sueño del joven, cuando despertara curaría sus heridas y de disculparía, cuando despertara le volvería a preguntar quién era su amante, estaba seguro que le diría, pero no fue así… Marco nunca dijo nada.

Las burbujas salían con gran prisa, si continuaba así lo mataría, asique saco su cabeza de la bañadera dejándolo respirar un breve instante antes de volverlo a sumergir, la sangre de su rostro y sus brazos se había casi lavado a causa del agua, era pleno invierno y esta estaba helada, podía notar el frio y la fatiga de Marco en sus temblores y suplicas, pero no pararía no hasta saber el nombre de la joven, no hasta encontrarla, no podía estar tan lejos, ya había controlado cada habitación, cada rincón del patio, cada lugar de a casa y cambiado la cerradura, el mantener a Marco en el cuarto bajo llave no había funcionado, el sabia que la muchacha tenía una llave ¿porque él no le decía la verdad y ya?

¿Desde cuándo cada encuentro sexual terminaba en un mar de lágrimas ocultas tras una falsa sonrisa?  
¿Desde cuándo su pedazo de cielo personal se hacía pequeño cuando intentaba acariciarlo?  
¿Desde cuándo hablaba en susurros?  
¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de moretones y cortadas?

La ropa de Marco era un asco, la mayoría estaba rota o manchada de sangre Jean no podía permitir eso, además hacia meses que no salían, o mejor dicho que el joven no salía, el mayor había vuelto a ir a la oficina, pues no tenía mas opción.  
En aquel shopping el rubio eligió las mejores prendas pero al tercer negocio comenzaron los problemas, no es de extrañar que los vendedores quieran ganar su simpatía, pues Jean Kirschtein era alguien muy conocido, su rostro había aparecido varias veces en revistas o en televisión, pero lo que para ellos era una estrategia de venta para Marco significo la ruina, cada vendedor los colmaba de atenciones y halagos, cosa de poco agrado para el magnate, el adolecente procuraba mirar al suelo y no llamar mucho la atención, un esfuerzo en vano.  
Fue arrastrado a un baño tras intentar rechazar una corbata cortesía del negocio de trajes, si había algo que asustara al pecoso no eran los gritos de Jean , más bien era cuando este hablaba bajo, no eran amenazas eran promesas, los celos del mayor eran constantes, pero en esa ocasión eran desmesurados, sentía que todos los miraban, sentía mas que nunca la presencia de la amante del joven, veía en cada vendedor un posible amante y un posible enemigo, cuando llegaran a casa tendría una charla de verdad con su novio.

El rostro de Marco estaba rojo por la falta de aire, sus manos apretaban cada vez mas contra su frágil cuello, unas lágrimas anunciaban su pronta pérdida de conocimiento ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El quería mimarlo llevándolo al shopping pero en vez de eso lo estaba estrangulando…era tan bello, tan indefenso, tan brillante…tan suyo  
Lo beso con pasión mientras soltaba el agarre y ambos terminaron en la cama a pocos pasos de ellos, esa fue sin duda la mejor noche que pasaron juntos , el amor y el dolor podían ser uno si sabían cómo moverse, los besos no tenían porque ser dulces o amargos podía haber un poco de ambos, las estocadas feroces podían dar placer y las mordidas podías ser confundidas con besos, esa noche el amor y los celos se transformaron el lujuria, una sin límites, una que jamás experimentaron, sus cuerpos encajaron como piezas nacidas para estar juntas, se amaban de eso no había dudas, se necesitaban , más que al dinero más que al poder, estaban destinados a estar juntos.  
Tras vendar la ultima herida y besar el ultimo cardenal, Jean acuno a Marco en sus brazos regalándole dulces palabras de consuelo, en aquella destrozada habitación estaban en paz, hacia tanto que no había tanta calma, era un momento perfecto, un momento que fue ruidosamente interrumpido por un escuadrón de policía armado hasta los dientes, no fue fácil pero lograron llevarse a Jean y "ayudar" a Marco, a pesar de la resistencia de este ultimo; el abogado no tardo en llegar, pero era algo difícil de solucionar, la denuncia por violencia domestica ya había sido firmada y las pruebas recogidas, un sinfín de testigos aparecieron de repente y ambos jóvenes fueron internados.

-Como tu abogado te diría que lo mejor es hacerte pasar por insano y dejarte aquí, en este loquero, pero como tu socio te puedo conseguir una ruta de escape, solo necesito que convenzas al guardia, ten- el abogado de aire codicioso y suspicaz le tendió un reporte- memorízatelo, sabes bien como manipular a un tipo simple como este- Jean no había dicho palabra desde que este llego, solo le interesaba algo, quería saber dónde y con quien estaba Marco lo quería a su lado ,en todo momento- tranquilo, JeanBoy- el hombre con su clásica mirada de superioridad le dio otro informe- lo tienen en ese instituto, no dijo nada en tu contra, se reusó a colaborar, es un buen chico, puedo sacarlo a él también- Jena solo sonrió y siguió las instrucciones.  
Reiner Braun, un hombre musculoso y de rubia cabellera, siempre malhumorado, patrullaba el pasillo lleno de locos violentos, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba su vida en general.  
-Oye Reiner- Jena le llamo la atención a su presa- como esta tu mujercita, oí que se fue con una amiga  
el rubio quien no tenía un mínimo de paciencia golpeo la puerta del habitación acolchonada con fuerza  
-¿Quién te crees que eres?  
-Oye, oye, calma, te puedo ayudar  
-Ja, no puedes ni ayudarte a ti mismo, maldito cara de caballo  
-Se que tu querida esposa como era… a si, Crista se fugo con su profesora de yoga una tal…Ymir o algo así, justo después que tú te endeudaste hasta el cuello para pagar su tratamiento oncológico que hasta funcionó jajaja, que mala suerte, pero sabes hoy si es tu día de suerte, yo tengo algo que a ti te falta y tú tienes algo que yo necesito  
-¿De que hablas?- Reiner estaba curioso, no sabía cómo era que ese sujeto conocía tanto de el  
-Dame una copia de las llaves y yo pagare tus deudas, vamos, podrás por fin dejar de trabajar en este lugar  
-¿Cómo se que no mientes?  
-Mañana vendrá mi abogado, habla con el

Nadie sospecho nada ¿cómo podían hacerlo? era un loquero, se suponía que no había gente cuerda, no lo suficiente como para escapar al menos; para cuando se percataron Jean ya había logrado reencontrarse con Marco y huir hacia el "nuevo" continente, Puerto Rico era el lugar perfecto, era como un vacío legal, entre Norte y Sud América, nadie nunca los buscaría allí, primero lo harían en Europa donde es lógico que estuvieran pero no en esa pequeña isla.  
La gran casa en la playa sirvió como nido de amor para los jóvenes, nada de golpes ni violaciones, nada de gritos ni celos durante unos meses, todo fue perfecto, el clima y gente eran de lo mas cálidos, el paraíso para Marco, la amante del joven tampoco los encontró había quedad atrás, en esa gran mansión, lejos de ellos que aun vivían rodeados de lujos gracias a los negocios no declarados de a ancestral familia.  
El tiempo paso y algunos problemas regresaron, Jean sabía que su novio haría amistades en aquel lugar pero no pensó que aquella surfista de cuerpo de revista se hiciera tan amiga, su piel bronceada y sus cabellos claros la hacían irresistible, tenía una personalidad fuerte y se mostro interesada en el pecoso apenas lo vio.  
-Quiero que dejes de verla- Jean estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras su joven amante miraba el mar desde la ventana  
-Esta bien- desde que se habían mudado allí Marco siempre sonreía con alegría, como en los viejos tiempos  
-Anoche saliste  
-¿Cómo?  
-Te vi volver mientras estacionaba ¿donde estuviste?  
-Cariño, siempre estuve aquí, no tengo las llaves de la casa, no puedo salir- Marco lo miraba con amor y confianza  
-¡MIENTES!- el rubio dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa  
-Yo…yo te juro…no salí…créeme- allí estaba de nuevo, ese temblor, ese hacerse pequeño, ese miedo, tenía miedo porque sabía que había sido descubierto  
-LO DEJE TODO POR TI, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME SIGAS TRAICINANDO- los golpes volvían a empezar, la misma rutina volvía a repetirse, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
Marco respiraba con dificultad, tenía la vista nublada y la sangre le impedía hablar, aun así lo abrazo, Jean estaba hecho una furia pero el joven siguió abrazado a su cintura mirándolo desde el suelo  
-Te amo….te amo Jean…te amo…- hacía rato que las rodillas del chico habían cedido, hacía rato que no se defendía de los golpes, solo lo abrazaba, solo lo miraba con una mescla de amor y resignación- Te amo…


	2. Amores de Alfiler

"Para Fubar:  
Antes no éramos así, antes las cosas estaban mejor, no sé como terminamos de esta manera, el en un hospital y yo con psicólogos, nada de esto tendría que haber pasado… es inevitable para mi creer que fue mi culpa aunque los médicos digan que no fue así…como sea, lo lamento, pero aceptare de todas formas su propuesta de fugarnos, lo necesito, solo él me comprende, es mi mundo y mi refugio, lo que paso fue solo un mal entendido con la policía, gracias por ser mi amigo, te debo una.

Con afecto Marco. "

La carta fue encontrada en la habitación del joven Marco Bort, un chico de no más de veinte años que hasta ese medio día estaba bajo la custodia legal del Departamento de Victimas de Violencia Domestica y Trata de Personas, pasaron dos años hasta que por fin las autoridades pudieron dar con él, o con lo que quedaba de él, pero era un fin predecible, el policía a cargo del caso ya sabía de antemano como terminaría todo con solo leer su historial.

Laura había quedado embarazada a temprana edad, sus padres le habían conseguido un departamento en alquiler con la condición de mantenerse alejada, pues no querían manchar su reputación, el novio de la joven se quedo con ella durante los primeros seis años, pero luego comenzó a ausentarse largas temporadas; la vida de Marco Bort fue un constante vaivén de gente, las varias mudanzas a causas de deudas le hicieron difícil hacer amigos, su madre no era muy apegada a él y las raras veces que veía a su pare este llegaba colmado de regalos para compensar su ausencia y promesas que no cumpliría, así con una vida incierta y priva de afecto el joven llego a sus quince años de edad.

Marco tenía solo dos opciones, dormir en la calle bajo la lluvia o aceptar la invitación de ese hombre y subir a su auto, Laura había conseguido un nuevo novio y se había marchado con el sin pagar la renta, asique el dueño lo dejo en la calle con sus dos valijas y la mochila de la escuela, aquel sujeto de rubios cabellos y su auto de lujo le ofrecían un refugio del frio asique acepto  
-Gracias en serio, la lluvia me agarro de sorpresa- el hombre le había ofrecido solo un pasaje, su única idea era dirigirse hacia una iglesia y pedir refugio, si se lo daban podía pasar la noche en una de las bancas si no, al menos lo haría bajo el techo de la entrada en la mañana vería que hacer de su vida.  
-De nada, tómalo como mi buena acción del día ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Marco ¿y usted?  
-jajajaja ¿Usted, que edad crees que tengo?  
-Oh lo lamento es que…bueno…yo tengo quince  
-Jaja solo porque llevo un traje no significa que sea un viejo, me llamo Jean, tengo veinte- su risa era melodiosa y su semblante increíblemente bello- pero igualmente ¿tu madre no te enseño a no subirte a los autos de los extraños con esa edad?  
-Yo…digamos que no tengo madre…- el resto del viaje fue un gran e incomodo silencio -oh llegamos  
-¿Una iglesia…eres monje o algo así?  
-No bueno…digamos que no tengo donde pasar la noche, asique…pediré refugio aquí- Marco no tenía nada que perder asique no le importo mucho decirle tantas cosas sobre su situación a un desconocido  
-No, no, no, imposible, tengo una casa enorme, te quedaras en el cuarto de las visitas- Jean dio un volantazo y se dirigió hacia su casa  
-Pero si no nos conocemos…- el auto se freno en un semáforo en verde, Marco supo en ese momento que su benefactor tenía un carácter… especial; el rubio lo miro con mala cara  
-¿Tienes un mejor lugar donde ir? los católicos no son tan buenos, no te darán refugio  
-Bueno es solo que…nadie ayuda tanto a un desconocido  
-Estoy aburrido y no me vendría mal charlar con alguien- a Marco le dio mucha pena, su rostro se deformo dándole la visión de alguien verdaderamente solo  
-Esta bien- una sonrisa ay todo volvía a ser sereno  
El auto se paseo por el barrio rico de la ciudad pero para sorpresa del joven Bort prosiguió hasta llegar a la casa más grande  
-Por-el-amor-de dios… no me diga que vive aquí…  
-Ya deja de darme de usted, solo te llevo cinco años- una vez entrados al garaje un hombre de traje llevo las cosas de Marco hacia algún lugar, sin consultar con nadie, ante la cara sorprendida del joven el mayor rio y con una mirada llena de ternura y explico algo para el obvio- tranquilo, es el mayordomo, sabe lo que hace  
El resto de la noche se la pasaron viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra, para Marco esa casa era un parque de diversiones, ambos quedaron rendidos en un gran y lujoso sillón, en la madrugada del primero de muchos sábados juntos , una mucama se encargo de tápalos con una manta de plumas y así paso el primer día.

Su mirada era suplicante y su vos llena de dulzura  
-Quédate…este lugar es muy solitario, piénsalo, a mi me hace falta un amigo y a ti una casa, es un buen trato ¿no?- para Marco eso significaba la gloria, un amigo…el casi no tenia y una casa, eso era fundamental  
-¿Tu madre no te enseño a no darle hospedaje a los desconocidos?  
-jajaja…digamos que no tengo madre  
-jaja tengo que ir a la escuela pero…volveré  
-Lo creo, tengo tus cosas en alguna de las habitaciones y ni tu ni yo sabemos en cual jajaja  
-Maldito- tras una sonrisa cómplice se dirigió hacia la parada de micros con el dinero que su benefactor le había facilitado, el trayecto fue increíblemente largo, la escuela nunca le había quedado cerca pero ese día estaba mas lejos que nunca.  
Así comenzó su convivencia, las mucamas y mayordomos se movían en automático, hacían su trabajo eficientemente y se retiraban dejando al otro "robo-automa" -como le decía Jean- para el siguiente turno, el contacto entre jefe empleado era mínimo, haciendo que todos se parecieran y perdieran identidad, todas las mucamas a ambos jóvenes les parecían iguales, además Jean para su corta edad tenía más de un tema que atender, se dedicaba a la fabricación y exportación de tecnología de altísimo nivel y lidiaba con muchos empleados.  
Las cosas fueron tomando forma por si solas, Marco nunca se había interesado por ninguna mujer, tenía una pésima impresión de ellas, muy parecidas a su madre, Jean por otro lado, era cálido, era bueno, se preocupaba por él, siempre interesado en cómo le iba en la escuela, siempre queriendo saber sobre sus amistades y gustos, siempre se preocupaba por sus horarios nocturnos, siempre atento a cada detalle, protegiéndolo de todo mal, era más que un amigo, más que un padre, era la única constante en su vida; en el transcurso de la misma él nunca se había sentido tan querido e inseguro, no quería perder a Jean, asique adecuaba sus actitudes a él, para siempre ser de su agrado, siempre siendo su mejor amigo, si Jean quería ir de fiesta y trasnochar un día de semana el no se negaba, si le pedía que lo acompañara a beber aunque fuera menor el accedía y así un día entre una de sus tantas charlas de ebrios, tras deposticar sobre sus "madres" ambos terminaron en la cama de un lujoso hotel para calmar sus penas; el despertar no fue grato para el menor que espero la ira del rubio tras su no muy heterosexual noche, pero tal vez fue su sonrisa angelical o la tierna caricia que le dedico al amanecer, no supo que, pero si supo que ya no concebía una vida sin él, una vida de amistad, una vida de soledad, lo amaba y era mutuo.

Desde que eran pareja las cosas cambiaron un poco, Jean se hacía tempo para irlo a buscar a la escuela, delante de todos lo besaba apasionadamente, cosa que a Marco no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, ahora no solo todos sabían que era gay y que salía con alguien mayor si no que esas conductas no eran apropiadas en ese lugar, el director se lo había dicho muchas veces pero él no podía negarse, tenía miedo, miedo de perder el apoyo y amor del mayor si lo rechazaba, asique soportaba las quejas de los adultos y las burlas de los mente cuadradas de su escuela.  
"¿Quién es él? ¿hace mucho que son amigos? ¿Esa chica tiene novio? ¿Por qué escuchas tanto al consejero escolar? ¿Tienes que salir tan tarde? ¿Quién te llamo ayer? Te estuve revisando las carpetas de la escuela, esos textos que escribes para literatura ¿no te parecen inapropiados? ¿Puedo leer el mensaje que te mandaron? ¿Cuál es tu contraseña de Facebook? " Marco vivía en un continuo interrogatorio, sin darse cuenta le había cedido el control de su vida, llegando al extremo de no poder tomar decisiones sin su consejo o permiso, teniendo ataques de pánico cada vez que Jean salía de viaje por motivos de trabajo y lo dejaba en casa, temiendo que no regresaría y lo dejaría solo, de a poco el mayor fue limitando su contacto con el exterior  
"No es necesario que vayas a la escuela, te puedo pagar a un instructor privado"  
"No es necesario que el profesor venga, no necesitas de la escuela, yo me encargare tu futuro"  
"No es necesario que trabajes, te puedo mantener"  
"¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana?"  
"No me gusta que mires esas películas, esos actores… se que te gustan"  
"No debes hablar con tu madre, recuerda que a pesar de que regresó ella te abandono en primer lugar, si no fuera por mi estarías en la calle, ella no te ama, yo si"  
El joven de ahora diez y seis años estaba completamente incomunicado, mucamas y mayordomos habían sido reducidos al mínimo de manera gradual, quedando solo aquellos más grandes y casados, Marco solo lo tenía a Jean, solo lo necesitaba a él, pero no fue suficiente, los viajes del mayor eran constantes, las llamadas y mensajes continuos no les alcanzaban, el pecoso tenía más de un ataque por la certeza de estar solo en aquella mansión y su inseguridad crecía día a día, así apareció la primera discusión.

-Llévame contigo por favor  
-No, tienes que quedarte en casa  
-Por favor, no me dejes solo  
-¿Para que quieres que te lleve? Estará lleno de hombres adinerados allí ¿acaso te estás buscando otro?  
-No, no, solo no quiero que me dejes mas solo, muero cada día sin ti- sus palabras y su llanto se mesclaban de manera perfecta con su expresión de miedo y tristeza  
-DEJA DE LLORAR, NO TE LLEVARE, TU QUIERES CONOCER GENTE PARA IRTE CON OTRO QUE DE UNA VIDA MEJOR, TU ME DEVES TODO A MI, HARAS LO QUE YO QUIERA, NO PERMITIRE QUE VEAS A OTROS HOMBRES, TE CONOSCO, ASI COMO VINISTE A MI CASA SIN HACER MUCHAS PREGUNTAS LA PRIMERA VES PUEDES IRTE CON CUALQER TIPO, SOLO QUIERES VIVIR DE ARIBA, NO TE PERMITIRE USARME, AHORA TE QUEDAS EN CASA Y ME DAS EL CELULAR, NO CONFIO EN QUE NO TE IRAS A ALGUNA FIESTA A BUSCAR A ALGUN IDIOTA MIENTRAS NO ESTOY- mientras Jean gritaba de manera descontrolada y golpeaba la mesada de la cocina con fuerza Marco se hacía más pequeño intentando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de llorar, no quería hacerlo enojar, no quería estar solo, necesitaba de su amor como del agua en el desierto  
-Pero…pero…  
-¿¡PERO QUE!?  
-¿Cómo vamos a hablar sin el celular?  
-CON EL FIJO Y DIOS TE AMPARE SI NO ME ATIENDES…¡DEJA DE LLORAR!  
-¡ESTA BIEN!- pero nada estaba bien, las lagrimas no frenaban y así, con esa escena Jean partió para su viaje

-Está bien, el volverá, el volverá, el regresara, el tiene que volver…Jean…- Marco estaba sentado en el frio mármol de la cocina al lado del teléfono fijo, esperando las llamadas de su novio que llegaban cada dos horas, dos horas eternas y terroríficas para el pecoso  
-Señor Marco ¿Por qué no va a su cuarto? Yo le aviso cuando el señor Jean llame- la mucama era gentil pero para el joven era el diablo, el sentía solo y desamparado, temeroso de tener que cuidar de sí mismo por una semana entera y esta mujer sin nombre lo mandaba a su habitación, solo…  
-No…quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes- para los empleados esa relación era obviamente toxica pero enfrentarse a su jefe y ser el próximo despedido no era una buena opción.  
Jean regreso de su viaje colmado de regalos y atenciones hacia Marco, para compensar su pésima despedida, el joven moreno lo había recibido como naufrago a un navío y así las cosas estuvieron en paz por unos meses.

Esa noche de invierno Marco tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, Jean le había tirado toda su ropa y lo había llevado compras, con la escusa de que tenía que vestirse apropiadamente, el joven odiaba ir de compras, relacionarse con gente, aunque sea un vendedor podía significar un sermón de horas o días enteros de silencio por parte del mayor.  
Jean lo abraso por la espalda, oliendo el aroma de sus cabellos recién lavados, el joven estaba luchando con uno de los botones de la camisa hasta que el mayor comenzó a ayudarlo, tras cada botón que se abría, un beso se posaba sobre su cuello, una caricia sobre su pecho y una mordida nueva sobre su hombro  
-Te amo….- sus palabras eran dulces  
-Yo también Jean- la situación fue subiendo de tono, pasando de lo tierno a lo sexual en pocos minutos- mi vida, no tengo ganas hoy, por favor, no me siento bien  
-Shhh, yo te hare sentir mejor – Jean repartía besos por su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama de dos plazas y medio  
-No Jean, basta, no me siento bien- el joven sintió como los dientes del contrario se hundían en su carne provocándole un grito de dolor y comenzó un forcejeo que estaba destinado a perder  
-¡Deja de moverte!  
-No quiero Jean, no tengo ganas hoy  
-PUES YO SI TENGO GANAS- el rubio sometió al joven con extrema facilidad, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas y suplicas- QUEDATE QUIETO O LO HAGO SIN PREPARACION Y SABES QUE TE DOLERÁ- basto esa amenaza para que Marco cediera a tener relaciones con él, el sexo debía traer placer no dolor y él no quería hacerlo enfadar  
-Buen chico- Jean se volvió increíblemente tierno de golpe, haciéndole creer a Marco que no había sido tan mala idea ceder.

Para su cumpleaños nuero diez y ocho Jean lo había llevado de viaje a un crucero, era la primer aves que Marco veía el mar o que simplemente iba de vacaciones, estaba fascinado. Mientras que el mayor se movía en su elemento él pecoso solo se sentía seguro a su lado, en ese barco exclusivo solo había gente de alta sociedad por lo cual Marco se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar, después de todo solo era un chiquillo sin educación ni apellido rodeado de tiburones financieros, a excepción de ese gentil muchacho de ojos verdes, el hijo de un medico que pronto heredaría una cadena de clínicas de prestigio, cuando podían charlaban de frivolidades, el castaño era muy alegre pero toda su felicidad acabo en cuanto Jean los vio juntos, disfrutando del clima y la vista  
-Marco, vamos- su voz había sido demasiado firme y su semblante era rígido y osco  
Apenas la puerta del camarote se cerro, el infierno se desato sobre el mar  
-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? SABIA QUE ME ENGAÑABAS, PERO CON ESE IDIOTA DE MIERDA, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES- un empujón, un golpe leve, Marco no reacciono, no se defendió, cuando su novio gritaba le daba miedo, las cosas se salieron de control, en pocos minutos los gritos disminuyeron pero los golpes aumentaron, ya no eran empujones provocativos, de esos que te hacen tambalear y nada más, eran patadas y golpes de verdad, de esos que te dejan sin aliento, de esos que te aturden.  
Así empezaron las cosas, pero no pararon, cada día en el crucero era más terrorífico, Eren, el joven amigo del pecoso se había mostrado horrorizado al ver el ojo negro y el labio partido de este lo cual provoco otro "episodio"; en el baño de la habitación Jean pateaba sin parar a su novio, quien estaba punto de desmayase por el golpe contra el lavabo que se había dado al principio de la discusión, Marco sentía la cabeza pesaba, con un dolor pulsante, los gritos del rubio habían perdido sentido hacia mucho, el joven ya se había rendido, ya no intentaba dar explicaciones o pedir perdón, solo intentaba defender su cuerpo de los golpes e intentar respirar nuevamente con normalidad.  
Al primer puerto ambos abandonaron el barco bajo la mirada atenta de Eren, quien había avisado a las autoridades del navío, las cuales fueron sobornadas por Jean para que no alertaran a la policía portuaria.  
En Grecia las cosas mejoraron, el rubio se volvió increíblemente tierno, le pidió disculpas de mil formas y lo colmo de regalos, como de costumbre Marco lo perdono, no soportaba la idea de estar solo, no sabía que hacer de su vida sin la guía de su novio, pero aunque los golpes pararon las escenas de celos siguieron presentes en cada momento  
"Si camino mirando el suelo, Jean no se enojara y no me dejara"  
"El me cela porque me ama"  
"Esta vez no fue tan malo, me golpeo peor antes"  
"Me lo merecía"

¿Porque era esta vez? ¿Acaso importa?  
La sangre brotaba de su nariz como agua de una fuente, otro golpe hacia su cara y luego un rodillazo en su estomago, Marco cayó al suelo, recibiendo una nueva patada pero esta vez en su cabeza  
-¿CON QUIEN ME ENGAÑAS?- Jean lo miraba con rabia, el miedo que sentía ante esos ojos lo paralizaba, este ahora lo tenía agarrado de la camisa y continuaba a golpearlo contra la pared del cuarto, el agarre se hizo mayor hasta el punto en el cual ya no era su ropa si no su cuello el que era agarrado con excesiva fuerza impidiéndole la llegada de aire a los pulmones, los labios del mayor chocaron con fuerza y rabia contras los de pecoso, un beso pasional se abrió camino entre ellos, cediendo todo tipo de enojo y frustración a la gran cama que los esperaba, las ropas fueron desapareciendo entre tirones y manotazos, las mordidas del mayor y los chupones dejaban marcas que serian visibles por días, pero al mismo tiempo sus movimientos lo llenaban de placer, los gemidos retumbaban en la habitación, amplificando la situación , y así dejándose llevar por un amor sin límites ambos llegaron al clímax, en un abrazo demasiado fuerte para ser real.  
Luego de que Marco se bañara Jean lo curo con ternura, le vendo las heridas y lo meció amorosamente en sus brazos diciéndole palabras dulces y brindándole consuelo, ya no pedía disculpas por sus actos, solo se comportaba de manera afectuosa para compensar el daño, sin embargo Marco siempre tenía una sonrisa feliz ante este trato tan cálido, siempre contento de ser protegido por su único amor, protegido de el del mismo, protegido de los monstruos que el mismo Jean creaba para asustarlo, protegido de la soledad.

Horas más tarde un escuadrón de policía irrumpió en la mansión, llamados por una mucama que temiendo por la vida del joven moreno había denunciado los maltratos y abusos, cuando estos llegaron y vieron el estado deplorable del joven procedieron al arresto de Jean, sin embargo Marco intento evitarlo, viendo en la policía un enemigo, oponiendo resistencia y apresurándose a conseguirle un habeas corpus a su novio a través de un abogado, el joven magnate fue dejado en libertad pero a los minutos fue llevado a un hospital psiquiátrico para una evaluación, según las ahora múltiples denuncias ambos jóvenes necesitaban ayuda profesional.  
Marco vio suceder todo esto sin poder mover ni un dedo, la policía lo había llevado a un centro de ayuda para Victimas de Violencia Domestica y Trata de Personas, aunque se había negado a hablar el mayordomo lo hiso por él, conto como su novio le había impedido relacionarse con terceros y como lo había obligado a dejar la escuela, como lo había forzado más de una vez a hacer cosas que no deseaba siendo aun menor de edad , para los golpes no hubo necesidad de muchas explicaciones, lo que si fue notable en sus entrevistas con los psicólogos fueron las secuelas de su noviazgo.  
-Señor Bort ¿usted sabe lo que es el Síndrome de Estocolmo Domestico?  
-No…- el muchacho había adoptado una actitud sumisa, creyendo que si se comportaba bien lo dejarían volver con su pareja, queriendo evitar todo tipo de confrontación con los "adultos", con sus veinte años aun se comportaba como un quinceañero a causa de las manipulaciones de Jean.  
-En nuestras charlas usted tiende a naturalizar el trato violento de su pareja y a excusarlo, usted creó un verdadero lazo con su agresor, complaciéndolo con la falsa creencia de que en algún momento las cosas mejoraran  
-No es cierto, yo lo amo, el todo lo que tengo, el es el único que no me abandono, yo le debo todo, yo no tengo nada fuera de el, él me cuida  
-Eso nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión, desde que lo separamos de su pareja ha tenido más de un ataque de pánico, taquicardia y alucinaciones fruto de su firme creencia que sin su pareja usted está solo y desamparado, creencia que lo llevo no poder hacerse cargo de sí mismo sin el apoyo económico y psicológico de su novio, a eso se le llama Trastorno de Personalidad por Dependencia, nace a raíz del abandono por parte de sus padres y del Estado que lo dejo desamparado cuando su núcleo familiar fallo, su falta de auto estima y de amor lo hizo buscar cariño en la primera persona que se ofreció a ayudarlo, usted no lo ama, si el día en el cual usted se quedó sin un techo hubiera ido a la iglesia probablemente ahora tendría estos sentimientos hacia el cura  
-¡MIENTES! ¿QUE SABES TÚ DE NOSOTROS?  
-Se que ambos están enfermos, en un par de días lo llevaremos a un centro especializado en adolecentes con problemas psicológicos

En la habitación que le habían asignado Marco se desahogó con su compañero Fubar un joven que había sido rescatado del Trabajo Esclavo al cual había sido sometido por su padre, ambos se habían hecho bastante amigos, el joven había olvidado cómo se sentía tener un amigo, pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso con tal de volver con Jean. Cuando su abogado fue a verlo no le dio buenas noticias, era más sencillo que el saliera antes de que a Jean le concedieran la libertad provisional, lo único bueno que pudo conseguir fue un celular de contrabando.  
"Logre sobornar a un par de enfermeros, iré a buscarte en dos días"  
Fubar había intentado convencerlo de no ir, pero Marco no podía estar sin Jean, el era su mundo, poco le importaban las heridas y los maltratos, solo quería estar a su lado.

La fuga fue ridículamente fácil, hacía años que Marco no salía de la casa sin el permiso de su pareja pero en el lugar donde se encontraba nadie lo retenía, podía salir tranquilamente al patio y dar un paseo, es más los médicos se vieron muy complacidos con su "mejora" ya que hacía solo días había estado en un estado de depresión severa, lo que nadie se fijo era el auto que estaba aparcado cerca de la reja del establecimiento, al joven le basto con trepar un árbol y saltar la valla, un juego de niños, para cuando notaron su ausencia ya había llegado la policía a alertar sobre la "misteriosa" fuga de Jean del manicomio, no hubo otra opción que emanar un mandato de captura para este -pues aun estaba esperando el juicio oral- y un perdido de custodia para Marco a quien consideraban "legalmente incapaz", sería estúpido pensar que el abogado no tenía nada que ver, el les consiguió una ruta de escape hacia una de las muchas propiedades no declaradas de la familia Kirschtein, el dinero puede comprar muchas cosas, un abogado fiel es lo primero que te conviene conseguir.  
En medio de la atestada cuidad costera las cosas para la pareja fueron bastante bien, durante años Jean fue el novio perfecto, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Marco quien no había sido mas victima de violencias físicas, pero claro eso no es algo que pueda durar mucho, a sus veintidós años conoció a una joven que se mostro en seguida interesado en él, la "intromisión" de la mujer en la pareja desato nuevamente la ira de Jean.

Cuando el policía a cargo del caso llego a la escena del crimen solo retomo la carpeta para asegurarse de que fueran las personas correctas, controlo las fotos de los jóvenes y con un suspiro dio la orden de redactar la nueva página del expediente:  
"Marco Bort raza caucásica, veintidós años, víctima de Trastorno de Personalidad por Dependencia y Síndrome de Estocolmo Domestica, se lo haya muerto por traumatismo de cráneo y fallo cardio respiratorio causado por hemorragia interna, en la mansión de Puerto Rico perteneciente a la familia Kirschtein.  
Jean Kirschtein raza caucásica, veintisiete años, víctima de Paranoia Celotipica con alucinaciones, se lo haya muerto por una herida de bala auto inflicta –Se presume suicidio- en su propiedad de Puerto Rico, posible artífice material del asesinato de su pareja Marco Bort.  
Ignacio Tops, cuarenta años, abogado del difunto Jean Kirschtein, sospechoso de complicidad por omisión de información ante las autoridades sobre el caso de Violencia Domestica de la pareja en cuestión y la fuga de ambos jóvenes, permanece desaparecido, según las evidencias encontradas en la casa su posible paradero es Israel "

" _ **Si sufrís de Violencia de Género o Violencia Domestica hace la denuncia, no estas sol "**_


End file.
